Masih Ada Aku, Hyung
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: "Sungmin tidak bisa terus hidup jika tidak memiliki-ku" -Cho Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, kebenaran kalimat itu terungkap saat ini. Short Drabble! KyuMin! Warnings inside! RnR?


Hela nafas samar agaknya lolos dari bibirnya. Meski begitu, tubuh lelahnya masih lincah bergerak. Menyajikan satu tarian apik bersama ke sembilan rekannya dalam konser penting kali ini. Tentu saja, comeback Super Junior merupakan satu yang ditunggu oleh jutaan ELF di luar sana.

Tak mau mengecewakan mereka yang menanti, namja itu mengabaikan lelah yang menyapanya. Berusaha keras agar tubuh yang telah dijejali beragam jadwal padat seharian ini, tetap mampu menari sesempurna mungkin sekarang.

Yah... Meski begitu, kondisi tubuh bukan sesuatu yang bisa diajak kompromi bukan? Lihat saja, namja manis itu tampaknya lalai saat memasang mic-nya di backstage tadi. Hingga berakibat pada cacatnya tarian di moment penting mereka.

Okay, tidak seburuk itu. Tapi setidaknya, hal macam itu yang ada di pikiran si perfectionist berwajah manis ini.

.  
**.  
Masih Ada Aku, Hyung.**

.  
Disclaimer: KyuMin belongs to each other.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance (minor)

**Warnings:** OOC, typo(s), Gajeness, Short Drabble!, Brothersip (err... Maybe? :P), KyuMin!, **DON'T LIKE?** Please **DON'T READ**, 'kay?  
**.**

Summary: "Sungmin tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak memiliki ku."―Cho Kyuhyun. Okay, tampaknya kalimat itu terbukti kebenarannya sekarang. *summary macam apa ini? =,="*

**.**

**.**

_"... Sexy free and single I'm ready to bingo." _

Ini sudah ke tiga belas kalinya Sungmin memutar ulang video comeback mereka. Ditonton berapa kali pun, comeback mereka yang harusnya sempurna itu tetap saja tampak 'cacat'. Cacat karena harusnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan saat itu. Harusnya dia lebih teliti memasang mic-nya tadi dan bukan memasangnya serampangan hingga benda kecil itu bisa terlepas saat mereka perform. Ahh... Pabboya Lee Sungmin!

"Minnie hyung?"

Yang dipanggil sempat mengangkat wajahnya saat pintu kamarnya―dan Kyuhyun dibuka. Sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandang pada laptopnya, tak acuh pada sang roommate yang sekarang turut mendudukkan diri di kasur Sungmin.

"Sedang apa sih?" nadanya terdengar kesal. Oh, tentu karena semua tahu jika magnae evil kita ini tidak suka diabaikan. "Konser tadi sore? Wow.. Viewer-nya sudah sebanyak ini ternyata, Super Junior memang hebat."

"...Ne, tapi aku mengacaukan semuanya."

"Eh? Maksud hyung?"

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menekuk wajah. Tak berniat menjawab hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya paham saat matanya menangkap gerakan 'tak normal' dalam laptop yang masih memutar ulang video konser mereka. Hm... Sifat perfectionistnya kambuh ternyata.

"Aigo... Itu bukan apa-apa hyung. Tidak ada yang 'kacau' di sini."

"Bukan apa-apa? Lihat yang benar Kyu! Aku lalai saat memasang mic tadi. Akibatnya benda itu jatuh saat kita perform. Parahnya itu merupakan konser comeback kita." Sungmin membentak kesal Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan kau-berlebihan-hyung. "Mereka pasti kecewa padaku sekarang."

Namja pecinta game itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Harusnya kau ingat sifat hyungmu yang manis ini Cho Kyuhyun. "Aissh... ELF tidak akan kecewa hanya karena hal kecil macam itu, hyung." tegasnya lembut.

"Tapi tetap saja Kyu―"

"Na'ah Minimi. Kau tadi itu sedang lelah. Hingga... Yah, melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tapi itu hal wajar dalam konser. Semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, ELF tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Bagi mereka kau yang terbaik." dirangkulnya sayang pundak mungil Sungmin. Membawa hyung kesayangannya dalam lingkupan hangat lengannya. Mengusap lembut, sembari berharap semua emosi negatifnya menguap.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat melihat Sungmin yang masih kekeuh memasang wajah muram. "Tidak percaya?"

Hanya gelengan lesu yang menjawab.

"Arrasseo, kalau begitu lihat ini."

"Ya! Mau apa kau?"

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menepis Sungmin yang hendak meraih kembali laptopnya. Bergerak lincah saat mengetik password dan username pada halaman yang telah berganti menjadi site awal Cyworld itu.

Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak sedang masuk pada account Cyworld-nya. Namja itu tengah mengacak-acak site pribadi milik hyung yang masih melayangkan tatapan heran padanya. Ne, Cyworld milik Sungmin.

Heran?―Ayolah, memang hal apa pada diri Sungmin yang tidak diketahui Evil Magnae ini? Hey... Bukan hanya Cyworld, Kyuhyun tentu tahu semuanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan macam-macam. Kau mau aku disebut tukang cari perhatian, hah?" sentak Sungmin. Namja manis itu semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat apa yang diketikan dongsaengnya. "Ya! Apa-apaan kalimat 'sisi yang lebih tampan' itu? Aku jadi terlihat narsis sepertimu, Kyu."

"Aniyo, aku memang tampan hyung. Bukan narsis. Pokoknya kau tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada si tampan Cho Kyuhyun ini."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ini. Membuat Kyuhyun tak kuat untuk tidak mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang di puncak kepala berambut pirang cerahnya.

"Selesai. Setelah beberapa menit aku akan menghapus postingan ini, hyung tinggal lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti." tambah Kyuhyun dengan seringai terkembang.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." respon Sungmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Matanya perlahan terpejam seiring rasa nyaman yang menguar dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar, namja pecinta pink itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Melingkari pinggang dongsaengnya dengan kedua lengan dan menyamankan kepala di dada Kyuhyun. Kesadarannya mulai jauh, kalah oleh belaian lembut si magnae pada lengannya. Yah... Sungmin tertidur sekarang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang telah beralih bermain dengan account twitternya sendiri yang lama tak tersentuh.

.  
.

"...mi, hey Minimi, ireona. Lihat apa yang kudapat."

Lee Sungmin melenguh tak suka saat beberapa kecupan menyapa pelipisnya. Namja aegyo itu sedikit mengeliat sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa tak nyaman saat istirahatnya diganggu.

"Nghh... Aku lelah, Kyu."

"Aku tahu, tapi bangunlah sebentar dan lihat ini."

Menyerah dengan kekeras kepala-an(?) Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya tak rela ―oh, dia tertidur di pundak Kyuhyun ternyata. Menguap kecil sambil mengucek matanya dan berakhir dengan menatap sebal pada sang roommate.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini."

King of Aegyo SuJu itu terdiam kaget. Mention box yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun memang penuh―seperti biasa, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam seperti sekarang.

Melainkan beragam kata-kata penghibur macam "Don't be sad" atau "You're the best!" hingga "Hwaiting" dan "Saranghae" yang terdapat hampir di semua mention yang tertuju untuknya.

"Ini―"

"Sudah sadar seberapa besar cinta mereka untukmu? Padahal postingan di Cyworld-mu sudah ku hapus lho hyung. Kau mengerti maksudku kan sekarang? Mereka tidak kecewa padamu karena faktanya kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Mereka semua mencintaimu Minimi." Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya. Ganti menangkup seraut wajah manis yang berangsur ceria. "Meski begitu, seandainya semua kecewa padamu jangan pernah sekali pun berfikir kau sendirian. Karena masih ada aku, hyung."

Tawa riang Sungmin kembali terlukis saat mendengar ini. Ya, tentu saja. Dia masih memiliki si magnae ini. Kyuhyun-nya akan selalu ada kapan pun Sungmin membutuhkannya. Baik saat senang ataupun dalam kondisi terburuk. Seringkali membuatnya tertawa dengan beragam cara tak terduga dan akan menyadarkan betapa hebatnya dia saat 'penyakit rendah diri'nya kambuh.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie memang dongsaeng yang palii~ng ku sayang." tukasnya riang. Dua lengan halusnya terulur, segera menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan yang lebih muda.

Hingga wajah dongsaengnya yang berubah keruh itu luput dari penglihatannya.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku kan... Memang dongsaeng kesayangan-mu."

Eh, apa Sungmin tak salah dengar? Sesaat tadi suara Kyuhyun seperti tercekat. Ada apa dengan namja ini?

Namja aegyo itu sedikit mengeliat, berusaha melepas pelukan mereka guna memandang langsung pada wajah magnae-nya. Sayang, lengan Kyuhyun lebih kuat mengunci pinggang ramping hyungnya.

"Kyu? Gwaenchanha?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. "Gwaenchanha... Aku juga menyayangimu, Sungmin-ah." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Hah... Kenapa rasa panas dan sesak ini tak kunjung hilang?

―Sampai kapan aku hanya menjadi dongsaeng-mu, Lee Sungmin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay, gaje, aneh, dan pendek. Saya tahu. Yah.. hasil delusi saya yang kelewat gila dan diketik ngebut. So, harap reader deul semua bisa memakluminya, ne? #watados

Oh ya, mungkin, saya bakal pindah dari ffn ini. Alasannya, selain satu ff yang udah kehapus sih karena siders yang ga tanggung2. Sakit juga saat tahu siders yang segitu banyak. Jadi ngerasa author gagal #emangkali T.T

Pengennya sih mau majang(?) ff di WP sama fb. So, yang pengen tahu lanjutan ff saya, bisa kunjungi WP saya di **www .laciel0101 .wordpress .com **atau add author di _Claire D'automne_ (pm dulu ya sebelum add, #pengalaman)

Yang udah sampe sini, mau kah anda semua meninggalkan kritik dan saran untuk author? Jangan jadi siders lah~

V

V

V


End file.
